Issei Hyoudou (Astrom101)
Issei Hyoudou is the Protagonist of Astrom101's Series of Adventures. He used to be a Human in Kuoh Town, Living with his Parents until he went on a Date with Raynare (Astrom101). He was Killed and was Resurrected by Rias Gremory (Astrom101). He later Fought the Second Great War under Rias' Brother, Sirezchs Lucifer (Astrom101). After the War, he Adopted Raynare out of Pity and Started his Own Peerage. Apperance Issei is a High School Student of Average Height with Short Spiky Brown Hair, with Two Short Locks of Hair Behind his Head, and Light Brown Eyes. Issei's height is 170 cm (5 feet 7 inches) and body weight is 62→65 kg (137→140 lbs.). While he has worn various Outfits throughout the Series, his most Commonly Worn Outfit is the Kuoh Academy Boys' School Uniform, which consists of a Blazer (more commonly Black, although in other media is shown with a tinge of Purple or Grey, with White Accents) over a White, Long-Sleeved Dress Shirt with Black Highlights with a Black Ribbon on the Collar, matching Black Pants, and Brown Dress Shoes. During the War, Issei had a Warrior's Attire. He Wore a Silver Armor with Gold Accents and a Blood Red Cape with a Belt to Hold his Sword along with a Silver-and-Red Helmet. Personality Issei has many Personality Traits. Issei is first shown to be Ignorant, Self-Centered, Arrogant, and his Ongoing Perverted Nature, often to make Lecherous Fantasies, and Utterly Obsessed with Women's Breasts and having his own Harem. This has caused him to be instantly Labeled as a Pervert among the Girls of Kuoh Academy and has Gained him Notoriety for being one of the Members of Kuoh Academy's Perverted Trio. Despite his Pervertedness, Issei is Kind, Courageous, and Unwaveringly Determined of Wanting to Protect those who are Important to him despite almost Dying by the hands of his Opponents. In battle, Issei is sometimes very Stubborn, and due to his Emotions, he often Charges ahead towards his Enemies without a Second Thought whenever his Comrades are Insulted, Treated Badly, or easily Defeated. Azazel has stated that it is one of Issei's Bad Habits. Lately, he has Started to become more Tactical in his Battles, using Technique-Type Strategies to Defeat Opponents, as shown when he used the Abilities of the Wyverns in a Unique Way to Defeat Euclid. Magic and Abilities Demonic Power: Issei has all the Powers and Abilities common to Devils, including the Power to cast Spells. His Demonic Power was originally Lower than a Child's, unable to Travel via Magic Circles but now he has Sufficient Power to do so. By True Volume 2, he can create Teleportation Magic Circle. Through the use of Promotion, Issei can Increase his Demonic power. In Volume 14, Issei can Summon Ryuuteimaru and in Volume 25 Issei can use Magic Communication Circles. * Dragon Shot: One of Issei's signature moves. Issei Fires a Beam of Energy by Concentrating his Magical Powers. This move is usually used in Tandem with the Boosted Gear to Increase its Destructive Powers. He has also Developed a Small Scale Dragon Shot that is meant for Knocking out Humans while Fending off the Members of the Hero Faction who are Humans. In his Balance Breaker state, he can Fire his Dragon Shot without Increasing its Destructive Power. After his Fight with Sirzechs, being Inspired by the way he uses his Power of Destruction, Issei starts working on how to Redirect his Dragon Shot by moving them in Different Directions, first using it in Volume 9 against Cao Cao and again in Volume 12 during his battle against Jabberwocky. * Flame Blaze: Following his training with Tannin, Issei learned how to use Dragon Flames through Boosted Gear. He first Inhales an Amount of Air to Fill his Lungs, then uses his Demonic Powers to Produce a Small Flame in within his Stomach and use Boosted Gear's Ability to Enhance it. While the Air mixed the Enhanced Fire within his Stomach, he Breathed out a Large Stream of Dragon Flames from his Mouth toward his Enemies. He's also Shown to Widen the Range of his Dragon Flames that can Engulf the Whole Sky as shown his Battle against Cao Cao in Volume 12. Because of the training, Issei has also Developed a High Degree of Resistance to Fire Attacks, so that only the Most Powerful Flames, such as those of a Dragon or the Phenex Clan, can Injure him. * Dress Break: The Second of Issei's Signature Moves which he uses mainly against Females. This move Allows Issei to "Strip" Women by first Coming in Contact with them, Concentrating his Demonic Power, then Snapping his Fingers to Activate one of Two Effects. * Pailingual: Issei's Third Signature Move. Pailingual gives him the Ability to Talk to the Breasts of All Females. It is a Helpful Technique as it Helps Issei learn his Opponents' Plans and Strategies by asking their Breasts; however, due to Complaints from Female Members from Other Peerages, Rias banned Issei from using this Technique in Rating Games. This move, however, has a Weakness which was shown in the Rating Game between Sairaorg when his bishop Coriana Andrealphus started to strip in front of Issei and instead of Telling him Battle plans her Breast told him what she was going to Strip next thus hindering Pailingual. In True Vol 1, Issei can combine penetrate with Pailingual to talk to Powerful being Breast and in his Diabolos Dragon form, Pailingual pink space Covered the Whole Island. * Nyuutron Beam Cannon: Issei's Fourth Signature Move. Nyuutron Beam Cannon gives Issei the Ability to Attach his Scale Mail's Tail to a Woman's Breast and Absorb their Breast Energy. This Allows a Powerful Beam Cannon to be Fired as the Result of Breast Energy being Infused with Issei's Demonic power. The color of his Beam is Pink in Comparison to his Previous Abilities. The Woman's Bust Size is Displayed in his Gauntlet's Jewel and the Number Determines how Powerful the Beam will be. By using Rosswiesse's breast, which size is 96, he was able to launch an Attack comparable with Infinity Blaster. It is very Powerful, as it was able to Defeat the Strongest Grim Reaper, Thanatos. Immense Strength: At the Beginning of the Series, Issei's Strength was Considered Below Average compared to Others. After his Training with Rias and the Others in the Mountain, Issei when using his Boosted Gear shows that he could go on a Level with Riser's servant. After his Training with Tannin, Issei's Strength is further Enhanced along with his Daily Training. His Strength is further shown when he Fought against Rizevim Lucifer, a Super Devil. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Issei was Originally Unskilled in Fighting but after the Training with Koneko and Kiba, Issei manages to Obtain Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills. After his Training with Tannin, Issei becomes more Skillful in Combat, having to learn how to Survive Tannin's Assault. In fact, Issei's Prowess in Hand-to-Hand Combat is Shown when he went Toe-to-Toe with Sairaorg Bael, a Fellow Master Martial Artist in a Fist Fight. After his Daily Training with Kiba and also with Sun Wukong his Skills in Martial Arts greatly Improves to the point that he can Hold Off on his Own against Diehauser Belial and Rizevim Lucifer who are both also Skilled in Melee and Hand-to-Hand Combats. In Volume 22, Issei in Cardinal Crimson Promotion is able to Fight on par against Baraqiel who Fusing it into Punches and Kicks with Holy Lightning. In Volume, 25 Issei went Toe- to-Toe with Vidar who his Excellent Powerful Kicking Techniques. Issei can also Combine Boost Power from Boosted Gear and Dragon Aura Increases the Power of his Physical Attacks. Immense Durability: Issei was Originally very Weak and Vulnerable, easily hurt by the Simplest Attack. Through the use of Promotion, he can Increase his Defense. After his Training with Tannin, where he was Forced to Survive Tannin's Continuous Assault, Issei's Durability greatly Improves, along with his Daily Training further Enhanced his Durability to the point where his Body could withstand Continuous Usage of the Boosted Gear which he couldn't do so in the Beginning. In fact, Issei's Durability has been Proven several times against Opponents like Sairaorg Bael, Cao Cao, Grendel, and many Others. In Volume 22, Issei can Endure Baraqiel Holy Lightning and Continuing to Fight despite the Intense Pain. In Volume, 25 Issei can withstand Vidar in his Ragnarök Earth Berserk Signature Move, with the Impact Crashed onto Yggdrasil. Immense Speed: Through the Use of Promotion, Issei can Increase his Speed. In his Balance Breaker state, he can use the Booster to further Increase his Speed. In Volume 20, in his Diabolos Dragon form, he was able to Appear in front of Rizevim before he can React. He was able to keep up with Vidar in his Ragnarök Earth Berserk. Skilled Tactician: Although he is often Outsmarted and Considered an Idiot, he is Proven himself to be a Slight Skillful Tactician. In Volume 9, he Acts as a Leader and a Tactical Fighter, where he uses his Brain to Fight properly the Hero-Faction. Issei Claims that his Skills are not that enough, but Kiba mentioned that if it is not for his Orders they couldn't Fight and Defend themselves from the sudden Attacks of the Hero-Faction. Swordsmanship: While Issei is not Proficient in Wielding a Sword like Kiba or Xenovia, he has Learned the Basics of Swordsmanship from Kiba and his Sword Skills Improve in their Training Sessions together. Flight: While Issei still Lacks the Ability to Fly using his Devil Wings, Issei being a former Dragon can Fly using his Dragon Wings. Equipment Boosted Gear: Issei's Sacred Gear and Main Weapon. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the Spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the Power to Kill a God when Fully Mastered. Boosted Gear takes the Form of a Red Gauntlet on the Wielder's Left Hand that has the Ability to Boost the user's Power every 10 Seconds without Limit, and its Sub-Ability can Transfer the Multiplied Power to a Being or Object, it can even be Focused on certain Parts of the User's Body such as the Eyes for Enhanced Vision. Issei can use Boosted Gear to Strengthen his Physical Abilities and Demonic Power. Later it gains the ability of Penetrate to Bypass any Defensive Abilities (including Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceler) that would otherwise Prevent his Attacks from Landing, however, it does not Negate the Deactivation of Balance Breaker. Penetrate's Effects can also be Channeled through any Part of the Body, such as the Eyes, making it Capable of Seeing through Anything, even Women's Clothing. Gremory Armor: This Armor was Crafted by One of Rias' Cousins as a Favor. While Wearing it, the User has Double Durability, able to Deflect Multiple Attacks at once. Issei has even Used it as a Conductor for his Demonic Power on a Few Occasions. Unholy Sword: This Sword was Crafted by a Expert Craftsman. With it, Issei can Extend the Reach of his Attacks. It can also be Lit on Fire and be Used on Both Offense and Defense. Trivia * Issei's Birthday is April 16 * This Version of the Character was Based on the Original * Issei is a Fan of Dragon Ball Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Devils Category:Canon Dragons